So Much Closer
by Lostbeth
Summary: After leaving the island, Jack & Kate try to find their way back, to each other. Pre Eggtown, etc. Smut!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

**Authornote: **Well since Shiran from FanForum has been asking me for month to write **smutt **i finally am here to show that i do keep my promises.

--

"Goodnight sweetie." Kate whispered to the small boy lying in its crib. She turned on the mobile hanging above the bed. It had been exactly 1 month since they had returned from the island. One month since she'd been taking care of Aaron. She was surprised how easily she'd falling into being a mom. And how much she loved being one.

She tip toed to the door of the boy's new installed bedroom and closed it softly behind her.

Only to find it opening again after 10 minutes when the boy started crying when the lullaby had ended. The wooden floor cracked when footsteps came closer, a hand pulled up the little blanket, covered the boy in it, and turned on the mobile again after caressing the boys face.

"Sleep tight." Jack said, smiled at him and left the room.

--

He entered the living area of his loft. Normally he would have thought it was too big. But it turned out to come in handy as two persons and joined his life, one month ago.

"What was wrong?" Kate ended without looking up from doing the dishes.

"Music ended." Jack said as he fell down his black modern sofa. Kate threw him a quick smile over her shoulders, and continued with scrubbing the macaroni from the white plates. While Jack kept smiling at her, sitting in the sofa, one arm lying loosely over the leaning. He let out a noticeable sigh.

"Kate. You don't have to do the dishes. They will still be there in the morning." Jack said and watched her scrubbing harder, while a small smile curled on her lips.

"That's the problem right there." And Jack laughed.

"What?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow at him as she turned around. Jack turned his body so they could make more eye contact.

"Nothing. Its just that I wouldn't have figured you as the obsessive clean housewife type." He said with a smirk. She laughed.

"I'm not obsessive clean. It's just that you let me live with you until I found a place and I wanna thank you for that. They call that being polite." She smirked back at him, and continued doing the dishes.

Suddenly two hands joined her in the warm water. Pulling her out, both soaked and covered with foam. A body pressing against her back, Kate closed her eyes, as she felt her heart skip a bit.

"Well I'm asking you politely to stop doing the dishes." He whispered in her ear. Kate tried to keep her body temperature calm but the shivers running down her spine betrayed her as she felt jack let out a hush smile in her neck. Knowing the effect he had on her. The blind jack from the island was gone as soon as she'd moved in with him. He had caught her hunger eyes when he came out of the shower and walked through the hallway to get his shirt he left on the sofa. On which he was sleeping, which hadn't surprised Kate. He would always be a gentleman, even if she'd insisted on taking the sofa.

Jack pressed harder against her back, so now there was no space left, except for her body, between his and the sink. His both hands were now leaning on the sink to steady him. Her body caught in between. She slowly turned around as he whispered they could do some other things then doing the dishes.

He lowered his head as she moved her green eyes over his body to his dark brown ones. Filled with desire and sex. She moved her left foot over the back of his right leg, curling around it. They had been in this position before, only to find them interrupted by a hungry Aaron.

"And what could that be?" She said, only for them to hear. Her breath crushing on his neck as she moved he mouth towards it. Giving it one small taste of her tongue. This time Jack closed his eyes, moving his mouth towards hers, steadying his arms, only to be interrupted by a plate falling on the ground. They both broke apart in an instant.

"You hurt?" jack asked, looked at her bare feet, to see if any glass had come near them.

"No I-" Kate startled, trying to control herself, and her shaking legs from the moment they had just shared. "—I'm fine." She finally managed. And they both went down to pick the pieces up. Catching each others eye from time to time.

As they both got up from the clean floor Jack was the first one to break the silence.

"See no good can come from doing the dishes after 2 glasses of wine." He said and Kate looked at him surprisingly before she laughed, little embarrassed.

"Okay so what do you want me to do then?" She said and leaned against the sink as he did the same.

"Well something we've never done on the island." Immediately Kate shot him a surprising look.

"JACK!" He laughed.

"I meant watching a movie." He said amusingly as he saw Kate colour red.

"Oh. Right. Why not." She smiled and walked towards the sofa.

"You can pick. I've a few DVD's lying beside the TV. Jack let him fall on the sofa once again. This time looking at Kate who was sitting on the floor, going through his collections. His arms threw widely over both arms this time. From time to time she shot him a look, showing which DVD she was holding. Jack sure had a surprising collection. She was pretty sure she wouldn't find any porn in here, since jack was the kind of guy who didn't needed that, she'd noticed. Especially since after the crash and they had became famous. Finally reaching the last DVD she turned around and laughed.

"Oh no." he already started.

"THE NOTEBOOK!" Kate laughed. "You have the notebook!?" Jack threw his hand on his face. "Jack that's like the biggest chick flick ever." She said, excited to see him being so frustrated embarrassed about it.

"I know. I know." He whispered and looked at her. "But its also the biggest women magnet ever." He smirked, and saw Kate's interest growing. "You know. When I meet a woman, and I tell her, 'wanna come to my loft. I've got the notebook.' They directly agree and next thing you know, they wake up in the morning still in my loft."

Kate laughed. She loved it when these little spills of 'other jack' she got. Things she hadn't know if they hadn't left the island.

"So basically, watching the notebook is like getting sex for a man. Specially when you've to comfort them at the end." He finished with raising boyish eyebrows.

"Well I wanna watch it." Kate finally said excited. Jack laughed, ready to say something but she interrupted. "oh-no no no. You're so not getting sex this time. I haven't seen this one, and I keep hearing people talk about it so that's why."

Jack smiled at her direct explanation. "Fine." He said as she already was turning the recorder on, and walked towards the sofa, falling beside Jack, not to close. She turned her eyes towards the TV screen. But she could feel Jack's eyes watching her.

"Jack watch the movie. You are not getting sex." She said, keeping her eyes on the screen. Hearing him laugh. Before he turned his attention to the TV as well.

--

"Are you crying?" Jack laughed. And Kate shot him a look.

"Its sad!" She shouted in frustration. "And I saw you tear up to so don't act like the tuff guy." She defended herself. Jack smiled once more as he rubbed her feet who were lying casually on his lap. Kate must admit that that aroused her more then it should.

After talking a bit more about the movie and the things that came with it. Kate decided it was time to go to bed. Jack walked with her towards the small stairs that led to the hallway with the both bedrooms.

She slowly moved her head closer towards his, and crushed her wet lips against his dry and soft cheek. "Goodnight Jack." She whispered and turned around.

Directly Kate felt Jack's hand take her arm just above the elbow. Kate felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of neck from her hairline into the collar of her shirt. Shutting her eyes as she was standing in the middle of the room. She felt Jack arms sliding over her hips, eyes still closed, she felt his fingers on her blouse buttons. He undid the top button and paused. Kate drew in a ragged breath. Apparently satisfied, Jack continued unbuttoning her blouse achingly, painfully slowly. He lowered his face, his hot breath crashing against her neck, Kate instantly moved her head up, shutting her eyes more closely as she felt the need to be close to him growing.

Kate's hands reached up to un tuck her blouse but Jack grabbed her wrists. Shock waves assaulted both of them at this first contact of their skin. Jack released her and Kate lowered her arms back to her sides shakily. Gently, Jack tugged at Kate's blouse until it was no longer confined. He unbuttoned the last button and let the blouse hang on her petite frame. Exposing her tanned shoulders.

The next step was irreversible. Jack hesitated. There were so many ways this could go wrong.

"Please," Kate whispered, pleaded. It was all the Jack needed to hear as he planted his lips on her shoulder. Gently sucking at her burning skin. Kate let her head fall against his, her hands holding onto his shirt, as he was standing behind her. Jack moved closer towards her neck, and she couldn't bare the feeling of her hunger lips not being massaged by his.

He slid the blouse over her shoulders and down her arms. When she was free of it, Jack tossed it aside with a casual flick of his wrist and not taking the time to watch it flutter to the floor. Feeling the blood run quicker through his veins, Jack felt the same need to crash his lips against hers, he moved up her neck, as she lowered her head, her own chin resting on her bare shoulder.

Kate's legs were trembling when Jack finally pulled her to him. As he guided her head back and brought his lips to hers she felt as though the universe had come to its end. In that first kiss nothing else in the world existed but his lips and hers, his tongue and hers, his need and hers. Their love. There was nothing else. There was no air to breathe and no sound to be heard.

Kate gasped when she felt Jack snake his arms around her waist. As he turned her around, in just a moment she felt her bare back connect with the cold wall, the goose bumps crawled across the flesh on her arms.

"Jack-" Kate moaned as she slowly opened her eyes but was interrupted by Jack hands, both on one cheek. He pressed his hips closer to her, no space left between her and wall. Kate raised her head up in the air, gasping for air as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. When Jack's breath caressed her neck the desire to be naked was too real to ignore. This was happening. She felt him undo the button on her jeans and then listened as he inched the zipper, lower and lower. When he finally reached its end, he gave it a swift tug and it dropped to the floor in a swoosh that tickled her legs. Jack lifted her in the air as she was still pressed against the wall. Her feet slowly growing out of the jeans, which slowly fell on the ground.

He slid his hands around her waist and down to cup the curves of her ass, pulling her body tight against his. She purred into his mouth when he dug his fingers into her waist, wrapping her legs around his waist in response. Kate dragged her mouth away from his and tightened her legs around his waist, leaning back to look into his eyes. She shivered at the way they had darkened and stared hungerly back at her. She grinned and he coppied her face.

He tangled his left hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and tilted her head back. His other leaning against the wall, supporting them both.

Jack, once again, found her green eyes. Unspilled tears resting there, jack moved his hand to her cheek, his long surgeon fingers, caressing the space just beneath her eyes, taking excellent care of her face. She couldn't possibly put into words how she was feeling and so she reassured him the only way she knew how.

She clasped her hands behind his neck and dragged his mouth to hers, crushing his lips in a fierce kiss. Kate ripped his button down off and yanked his t-shirt over his head roughly as he walked them towards the kitchen table. Several plates, she'd just finished washing fell on the ground again, but this time neither one of them looked up. Instead she grinned against his mouth.

"You okay?" he asked soft, the longing and passion tone in his voice, mixed with care and love.

Jack sat Kate down on the table. Her legs caught his hips as her feet tugged on his boxers. He quickly made his way towards her bra, who fell down on the ground, shattered between the pieces of glass, directly followed by her matching panties. Kate eagerly grabbed his hips and pushed them between her open legs. She grabbed his cock and positioned him at her now throbbing core. Allowing only the head to enter her, she stopped. Grasping his large hands in her small ones, Kate looked into his eyes.

His hands were joined with hers, their fingers intertwined, as she almost laid down completely on the table. Finally, he met her eyes.

Jack was amazed by what he found there. He'd know for a long time he had a certain affect on Kate, he'd know for a while that she had feeling for him, and he had known forever that he loved her. And as he was starring into her eyes, he had known for just now, that she loved him just as much. With just the same depth, just the same intensity and passion. With just the same honesty and grace.

When he'd finished letting the conclusion, that this was the real thing, sink in. He leaned in close and kissed her deeply. Kate's legs tightened around him and he could feel her hips rock against him. He could feel the warmth of her body and shuddered. Desicding this wasn't the best position to do what he wanted to do to her he carried her aways from the table.

He placed her on the floor and guided her towards the sofa. Soon they fell in a slow, torturous rhythm, neither one willing to give up an ounce of control. She softly whispered his name in his ear. Shivers fell like raindrops on his skin. Jack placed a long kiss next to her eye. Kate smiled in his neck before their lips met again.

Kate tingled with pleasure as each thrust of Jack's hips brought her closer to her climax. As Jack's hands ran up her abdomen to her breasts Kate felt as though someone were pouring liquid fire over her skin. Everywhere their skin touched could well have burst into flames. Cupping the back of his neck, she pushed his jaw up with her thumbs and took his mouth with hers . When he brushed his fingers across her nipples she could no longer hold in a cry of ecstasy. He grabbed curls of her hair in between his fingers, needing something to hold on to. She pushed herself harder against him and took his earlobe between her lips.

Jack shivered when Kate's hot breath panted in his ear. She sucked on his earlobe for a minute and then moved slowly down his neck, searching for a spot that would get her a reaction. It wasn't long before she'd found one, an inch or so of skin just below his hairline that forced a groan out from between his lips. He could feel her lips grin against his skin.

She lifted herself up and then lowered herself back down again hard. When he was as deep as she could take him, she flexed and suckled that spot on his neck at once. Jack growled and then grasped her hips and pulled her high up on his thighs until her legs parted around his waist. Going backwards he brought his fingers to her clit.

Jacks groan grew louder as her small fingers circled the hard length of his cock and she stroked him slowly. Looking up at him. she flicked the tip of her tongue out and traced it quickly along the underside of the head. His breath caught in his throat and he shuddered. His eyes closed and  
his head tipped back when she teased the tip down the length of his shaft. When she pressed her lips to the head and then slowly pushed them down, his body jerked and he fought for breath. Sliding his fingers into her hair, he tried to steady himself, but she didn't let up. She moved over the length of him quicker, tightening each time she took him deep into her mouth. She took him deep once more, her fingers tightening around him and stroking just a little faster.

When he couldn't take anymore, he tugged her mouth free of him and took her shoulders, pushing her below him this time. Their feet tangled into a messy knot, as he entered inside her. Soft moans of their names filled the loft.

Moving between her legs, he let the stiff length of his cock slide against her, feeling the slick heat and wetness of her lips part slightly each time he slid himself over them. He pressed just a little harder, parting her lips just a little more until he was coated with her wetness and she shuddered at the teasing touch of him against her clit.

The ache between her legs was unbearable. The need to feel him inside of her was like a drug and she needed a hit. When he moved himself out of her way once more, he looked her straight in the eyes and as if she felt his, she opened her own. Directly staring into each others eyes as they gave into their needs and he pushed himself into her with one smooth thrust.

Her back arched and she hung her head down as the cry of pleasure was torn from her throat. She felt one hand tighten on her hip and the other grip the edge of the sofa as he pushed harder. She gripped the length of him within her tight body and he growled, burying his mouth against the back of her neck. His body burned as he pushed himself into her again and again. He could hear her whimpers and moans of pleasure, her body tightening around him, and he groaned louder against her neck.

Kate clenched her eyes tight. Her cries of pleasure rent her throat and filled the room. Letting go of her wrists, he wound one hand in her hair and tugged her head back to expose her neck. His mouth latched onto her pulse and she shuddered.

He smiled at her whimper when he pulled out of her tight, needy body. Moving away from her slightly, Jack swept his arm against her legs and turned her quickly onto her back, pinning her arms beneath her. Kate looked up at him, her eyes clouded with need. Jack leaned over her and  
took her mouth in a passionate kiss even as he moved between her legs and thrust himself back into her depths. His hands gripped at her hips and pulled her tight against him.

Her breath soon came in gasps, her cries growing harsh and strained. Jack laid his hands on either side of her head holding himself up just enough to stare down at her as her body rocked beneath him, matching his thrusts. Her legs curled around the back of his and she pulled herself harder against him, her fingers twisting into the sheet beneath her, trying to anchor herself as she felt the trembles begin to tear through her body.

The slow curl of release took over her, as he thrust harder into her, hearing the cry come faster with each thrust. His body tightened unbearably and he rolled over onto his back and pulled her atop him, pushing his hips up into her. Kate tipped her head back, her fingers clenching around the leaning of the safa as Jack kept up his pace. She trembled above him, her heart pounding in her chest, her blood burning her nerves.

Jack clenched his jaw and thrust up one last time before pulled her tightly against him. His body stiffened as he filled her, his fingers gripping her hips ruthlessly as the tautness within him snapped and he cried her name in his release. His body jerked and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, savoring the pleasure of it. Sliding his hands up from Kate's hips, he cupped the back of her neck and tugged her down to take her mouth in a gentle kiss before he laid her head against his shoulder.

Kate lay against his damp chest, her body still trembling as she held him within her. She shifted on him a few moments later and sat up a little and smirked at him. "Seems like you did get sex afterall huh."

Jack let out a hush, honest laugh as he burried his face in her messy hair and planted a kiss on top of her head. And one more as he closed his eyes.

"Don't ever move out, Kate." He whisped. "Don't ever leave me."

He closed his eyes, and drifted of to sleep.

"I won't." she finally whispered back, and felt him smile sleeply again head. "I promise."


End file.
